Libres comme l'air!
by Elsaa
Summary: L'histoire de deux mecs et d'une nana. Rencontre explosive, qui créer des liens. D'amitié. Puis d'autres mecs et encore une nana qui débarque. Et c'est reparti. D'autre liens. D'amitié. Encore et toujours.  UA


Vivre en collocation, c'est bien. Vivre avec ses amis, c'est mieux. Tout à commencer avec deux mecs et une nana!

**Chapitre 1: Luffy, Zoro et Nami.**

Roronoa Zoro était endormi sur l'un des sièges du métro dans lequel il était. Portable à la main, il semblait attendre un message qui ne venait jamais. Anxieux, -bien qu'il ne l'était pas souvent-, il jetta un dernier coup d'oeil à son iPhone qui restait horriblement noir. On aurait pu croire que ce garçon, âgé de 21 ans attendait impatiament le message d'une petite-amie potentielle. Mais Zoro était tout, sauf intéressé par les femmes. Ni par les hommes. Il n'aimait pas l'amour. Non, en fait, il attendait le message de son meilleur ami qui était censé lui annoncer quelque chose d'important, et pour cause! Ils avaient trouvés un appart pour eux deux histoire d'être "libre" et bref, il fallait absolument que Luffy lui dise la réponse pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve à la rue. Voilà pourquoi Roronoa Zoro attendait à moitié endormi.

Nami était une fille énergetique, qui aimait la vie, c'était un fait. Ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout, était l'argent et les mandarines. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était au marché ce matin. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer ce ces petits ronds oranges, extrêmement bons selon elle. Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour. Elle allait enfin prendre son indépendance, et a 21 ans il était temps! D'ailleurs, ses 21 ans, Nami les avaient aujourd'hui même, en ce 3 juillet. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et était plus excitée que d'habitude. Elle pourrait accueillir sa soeur dans _son _chez elle, et inviter Vivi, sa meilleure amie, quand bon lui semblait. Il fallait juste un peu discuter du prix du loyer avec le propriétaire et c'était dans la poche! Voilà pourquoi Nami faisait un sourire plus que radieux au vendeur de fruits et légumes qui le lui rendit bien.

Monkey D Luffy était...on ne peut plus hyperactif. Accro à la viande, il n'avait rien dans la tête. Il était en ce moment calé, sur le canapé de son grand-père, et se goinffrait à côté de son grand frère qui faisait de même. Portgas D Ace avait beau avoir un nom de famille différent, on faisait bien vite le lien entre lui et son frère. Ils s'abrutissaient comme le dirait leurs grand-père devant "l'un de ces stupides jeu de télé-réalité qui ne servent à rien et qui vous retourne le cerveau jusqu'à ce que vous en n'ayez plus!", ça encore, c'était Monkey D Garp qui le disait. Luffy était plutôt tête en l'air en oubliait bien souvent des choses. Des plus importantes au plus futiles...et il avait oublier, biensur, l'appartement loué avec son meilleur ami, Zoro. Son grand frère le lui rappella, un peu moins bête que lui:

_Hé Luffy, c'était pas aujourd'hui que tu devais visiter ton nouvel appart avec Zoro?

Luffy cligna d'abord des yeux et fit une moue qui faisait clairement apparaître qu'il était idiot, et que oui, il avait bel et bien oublié.

_MERDEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ni une, ni deux, il alla s'habiller en 10 secondes, sous le regard amusé d'Ace. En enfilant son tee-shirt il remercia son frère:

_Heureusement que t'es là, Ace! J'allais pas y penser! Faut que j'envoies un message à Zoro pour lui dire que j'arrive! Tiens, tu peux le faire?

Sur cette demande, il lui lanca son Blackberry afin que son frère lui fasse gagner du temps.

_Et je lui écris quoi?

_Heuuuu...juste "j'arrive dans 10 minutes!"

_Ok.

Luffy alla se brosser les dents, et se laver la figure dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Ace n'ayant pas pu resister à sa curiosité, fouilla le répetertoire de Luffy, dont il garda quelques noms. En revenant, le plus jeune des deux bruns reprit son portable.

_Dis Luffy...je savais pas que tu fréquentais Boa Hancock? Demanda Ace, d'un ton narguant.

_Ah...elle. Ben, elle a rentrer son numéro sur mon portable l'autre fois et...MAIS J'AI PAS LE TEMPS ACE! FAUT QUE J'ME TIRE! Mais en même temps, j'ai pas trop envie, j'ai la dalle et je veux de la viande. VIANDE! J'aurais pas la motivation, si j'en ai pas.

_Vas-y, et a ton retour j'te promets que t'auras tout le porc que tu voudras.

_COOOOOOOL! MERCI ACE! ET ESSAIE DE PAS FOUTRE LE FEU COMME L'AUTRE FOIS!

Sur ces paroles, Monkey D Luffy quitta l'appartement de son grand-père, et courru vers les lignes du métro, ou se trouvait son meilleur ami.

Ace, seul dans la maison se renfrogna sur les derniers mots de son petit frère:

_"Essaie de pas foutre le feu comme l'autre fois"...gnééé...ça arrive les accidents, hein.

Il était 14 heures, et Nami se rendait à son futur nouveau chez elle. L'excitation montait encore et encore, et la faisait avancer plus vite. D'un pas vif, elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et s'engagea dans une ruelle tranquille et ensoleillée. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande double porte vitrée avec comme panneau "A VENDRE". Son nouvel appartement était là, et l'attendait...minute! Pourquoi il l'attendait _elle _alors qu'il y avait deux gars à l'entrée?

_C'est qui ces deux...marmonna-t-elle en poussant la porte pour entrer.

Il y avait un garçon de la même taille qu'elle aux cheveux bruns en bataille et à la tête souriante, menu et qui tenait un chapeau de paille dans sa main gauche. A côté, un mec vraiment bien bâti, plus grand que le "gamin" aux cheveux verts et à la peau mate. Il semblait être de mauvaise humeur, mais ça, la jolie rouquine n'en avait rien à foutre. Ils étaient tout deux accompagnés de ce traitre de proprio. Le propriétaire était dépourvu de cheveux, petit et gros. Il était clair que celui-ci avait compris, en ayant vu la mine de la nouvelle arrivante, qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

_Bonjour. Lanca-t-elle froidement.

_Ah euh...bonjour mademoiselle Nami...

_Salut Nami! Balanca Luffy.

_On se connaît?

_Nan, mais salut!

_Baka. Chuchota Zoro à son ami. Appelle pas les gens que tu connais pas.

_Heu...voilà, je voulais vous parler d'un petit problème concernant l'appartement...hum.

Nami lança un regard tueur au propriétaire.

_Dites-le! Parce que vous me semblez bien différent depuis la dernière fois! Si vous essayez de m'arnarquer, je vous jure que...

_NON! Non, non! Monsieur Roronoa et monsieur Monkey D m'ont fait une demande de collocation. Seulement il n'y a pas qu'eux. Vous aussi, mademoiselle Nami.

_Je l'ai fais, avant!

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tête de sorcière? Lanca avec humeur Zoro.

_Toi, la ferme! Nami reporta ensuite son attention à monsieur Tsuchiki. Vous, vous me devez des explications. Je voulais vivre seule, et je vous en avait donner toute les raisons! C'est quoi ce délire?

_Eh bien, en fait...

Monsieur Tsuchiki ne savait plus que faire, devant ces trois jeunes. C'était depuis ce matin qu'il était très stressé. Il aurait voulu éviter cette confrontation. L'appartement en question était très grand, il pouvait accueillir un grand nombre de personne, il n'était pas valable pour une seule et unique gamine. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait décider de jouer les entremetteurs en mettant Roronoa et Monkey D avec elle. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Jouer avec l'habitat était mal, mais c'était pour le bien de tous. Et des bénéfices, aussi...tiens...

_En fait, si vous y réflechissez bien, mademoiselle Nami, vous avez tout à y gagner.

_Y gagner en quoi, exactement?

_Si vous acceptez une collocation avec les deux autres, vous pourrez vous partagez le loyer, et ainsi, dépenser moins d'argent.

_Et qui dit que NOUS on a envie de partager un logement avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, c'est hors de question! S'écria Zoro.

Le chauve se gratta la tête, emplie de sueur. Roronoa avait l'air d'être un dur à cuir, comme la miss. Peut-être que s'il essayait avec le brun...

_Ah ben t'es pas sympa Zoro! Moi j'veux bien!

_QUOI? Hurla le baraqué.

_Non mais attends Géant Vert, là! C'est moi qui devrait me pleindre! Cet appart, je le veux autant que toi, c'est clair? Et comme je le veux, je ne le lacherai pas. Si toi et ton pote, vous ne le lachez pas non plus, on aura pas d'autres choix que de se mettre en collocation. Je serai en collocation avec deux mecs que je ne connais pas plus que le chat du gouvernement!

_Rappelle-moi Géan Vert, sale sorcière et je...

_BON! Coupa le propriétaire. Eh bien, comme vous avez signer les papiers la dernière fois, il n'y a plus de soucis. Félicitation, vous avez votre appartement.

Sur ces mots, il donna les clé à Luffy.

_Bonne journée! Et il partit en courant.

_Géééééééééééénial! Hurla Luffy. J'vais appeler Aceeeeeeeeeeeee!

Les trois nouveaux collocataires entrèrent dans le spacieux espace. Le nom du bâtiment s'appelait _Vogue Merry_. Zoro inspecta alors les lieux. Dès l'entrée, ils tombaient sur un vestibule qui servait évidemment à poser les manteaux, les chaussures, ect. Ils pouvaient ensuite accéder au salon, ou trônait un immense écran plasma sur le mur. Les décorations étaient pas mal finalement. Il y avait une cuisine ouverte dans le salon, avec un bar à l'américaine, ce qui était vraiment bien. Il y avait ensuite une porte. Si on la prennait, on accédait au couloir qui menait aux chambres. Trois chambres, mais trois chambres immense. En face des portes des chambres, il y avait celle de la salle de bain et des toilettes. Cet appartement semblait prometteur.

Luffy n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur le fauteuil, en face de la télé. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, étant donner que le fauteuil était un fauteuil à ressort. Donc il rebondissait, toujours plus haut. Nami lui hurla dessus:

_MAIS ARRÊTE ESPECE D'IMBECILE, TU VAS TOUT CASSER!

_MAAAAAIS HAHAHA, C'EST TROP BIIIIIIIEN! TU DEVRAIS ESSAYEEEEEER!

L'idiot finit à terre, comme c'était prévu. La rousse eut un rire moqueur, tandis que le brun avait la tête ratatinée à terre. Zoro arriva à ce moment là:

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Luffy?

_Il a sauter, sauter, sauter, sauter et est tomber.

_Quel débile...

Zoro et Nami allèrent s'asseoir sur le comptoir américain, qui faisait office de table à manger. Chacun sortirent leurs portable histoire de donner les nouvelles de l'appart. Le brun regardait la télévision tout en étant au téléphone avec son grand frère. La rouquine tourna sa tête vers Zoro:

_Il est toujours comme ça, lui?

_Ouais.

Génial. Elle était avec un surexcité de la vie, et un taciturne qui semblait quand même faire pas mal de connerie. En même temps, ce n'était pas plus mal. Toute seule dans cet immense appartement, elle n'aurait sans doute pas aimer. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle aimait déjà bien ses deux nouveaux collocataires.

Et voici comment Luffy et Zoro rencontrèrent Nami. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour les trois jeunes gens, et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Le début d'une belle bande d'amis, d'amour et d'emmerde. _Leurs _début.

Prochain chapitre:

**Chapitre 2: Usopp, Sanji et Chopper.**

_TO BE CONTINUED._


End file.
